


I only want to look in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Cuddling, F/F, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), the wives need some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley was laid out on the bed, her shirt off, her chest already flushed with eagerness. Her long, luxurious red curls spread out around her head, and her eyes - beautiful liquid golden things, glowing now with joy - made Aziraphale think of the sun.“Love,” Aziraphale said, and leaned over Crowley, down from where she straddled Crowley’s thighs, kissing her forehead tenderly. “You’re so beautiful.”Aziraphale rides her wife, and they're both so full of love they think they'll explode.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	I only want to look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write some wives fic! There will be more for the "Demon's Surrender" series by the end of the week, but I was feeling very gay for women today and I cranked this out in a few hours. Hope you all enjoy!

“My love,” Aziraphale murmured, eyes feasting on the sight beneath her.

Crowley was laid out on the bed, her shirt off, her chest already flushed with eagerness. Her long, luxurious red curls spread out around her head, and her eyes - beautiful liquid golden things, glowing now with joy - made Aziraphale think of the sun. 

“Love,” Aziraphale repeated, and leaned over Crowley, down from where she straddled Crowley’s thighs, kissing her forehead tenderly. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Crowley’s arms reached up, wrapping tight around Aziraphale’s full waist, trying to pull her closer. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

“Shh.” Aziraphale pushed Crowley gently away, smiling down at her with infinite fondness. “You’ll prefer me without my clothes.” 

Crowley watched Aziraphale undo her bowtie, unbutton her shirt, pull off the undershirt beneath it with hunger in her eyes. She couldn’t resist reaching out again when Aziraphale’s fat waist was really exposed - she ran her hands over her wife’s soft, faded stretch marks, stroking them reverently. 

Aziraphale covered Crowley’s hands with her own. For a moment they simply kept that pose, Aziraphale’s eyes serenely shut, relishing Crowley’s touch, Crowley relishing how Aziraphale held her hands. Then Aziraphale leaned forward again, moving Crowley’s hands up to cup her breasts. 

“So soft,” Crowley murmured, massaging them slowly, gently. Aziraphale bent over and kissed the words from her mouth. Aziraphale’s lips were soft, too, and when Crowley shut her eyes she seemed to be drowning in a world of softness. She moved her hands to Aziraphale’s plush back, pulling those breasts against her own smaller ones, and she thought she could live off this touch for eternity. Aziraphale’s belly, Aziraphale’s chest, Aziraphale’s loving lips. 

Aziraphale felt cherished when Crowley touched her like this. After a lifetime of Heaven’s coldness, of Gabriel’s jabs about losing the gut, she felt _exactly_ right when Crowley held her close. She knew this was the body Crowley was in love with. 

They kissed for a while before Aziraphale began to feel something hard rising from beneath Crowley’s trousers. She smiled against Crowley’s lips. “Are you ready for me, my darling?” 

A little laugh shook their pressed-together bodies. “You’re a good kisser.” 

“You’re quite biased, I think.” Aziraphale beamed down at Crowley, kissing her forehead again, then, with the same reverence with which Crowley had touched her belly, kissing the eyelids that framed the most beautiful eyes in creation. 

She pulled back again and undid Crowley’s trousers. Crowley’s hardening dick was freed, and Aziraphale stroked it softly, making Crowley throw back her head and moan. Aziraphale’s sex throbbed at the picture Crowley made, naked and vulnerable and so, so trusting, spread out on her bed beneath Aziraphale. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale said, and stroked Crowley’s dick again, tender and careful, watching how it made her throat bob and her shoulders clench with pleasure. “You make me so happy, my darling.” 

“Angel…” Crowley whimpered.

“What is it?”

“I want -” She reached out her arms, fruitlessly trying to reach Aziraphale’s trousers. “Let me, I want to please you -”

“Shh.” Aziraphale smiled and brushed her hands over Crowley’s stomach. “I’ve no doubt you’ll please me wonderfully. In a moment. But you’re so lovely like this, I can’t help wanting to prolong it.” 

Crowley flushed. “ _You’re_ lov -”

“You’re lovely.” Aziraphale said it firmly, and her firm voice didn’t allow any room for argument. Crowley was forced to bite down her response, and lie back again with her head on the pillow, and let Aziraphale treat her like she was lovely.

It wasn’t long before Aziraphale was undoing her own trousers. She took Crowley’s hand, then, and kissed her inner wrist and her palm, sweet and sensual at the same time. Then she guided that hand between her thighs, letting Crowley feel the slick that had collected there. 

Crowley was tentative at first, her fingers exploring Aziraphale’s sensitive skin with caution, but she was practiced here too. She found Aziraphale’s clit and rubbed it just quickly, gently, exactly where she knew Aziraphale liked it - and Aziraphale groaned then, loud and wanton, thighs trembling over Crowley’s.

“Good?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale laced her fingers through Crowley’s free hand. “Good, dearest, _yes_ , so good.” 

Crowley did it again, and again, more confident as the slick built up. Aziraphale’s groans were like music to her ears - rapturous and abandoned, sounds of love and lust and _gluttony_ , sounds of the indulgence she’d always been made to feel shame for, and _Crowley_ was bringing her that, Crowley was bringing her joy instead of shame. It made her even more aroused, building it up until her dick was begging to be inside Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale decided she’d had enough at the same moment Crowley did. She moved, rising up onto her shaking knees, forward to where Crowley’s dick stood waiting for her. She was ready for it - wet and open and wanting, after Crowley’s ministrations. She squeezed the hand she still held. Crowley pulled it up to her lips, pulling Aziraphale the rest of the way up, and kissed the back of Aziraphale’s hand with near-desperate adoration.

Aziraphale lowered herself down onto Crowley’s dick. She gasped when the tip entered her; Crowley stretched her wider, feeding her hunger deeper than the best food ever had. She heard Crowley’s high-pitched whine as Aziraphale’s heat began to encase her. But it didn’t stop there. Aziraphale let it penetrate deeper and deeper, filling her fuller and fuller, moaning at every new inch; her breath came heavy as her body interlocked more and more with the love of her life.

At last she landed. Crowley’s eyes were screwed tight shut beneath her; tears stood out on the corner of her left one. She was clutching Aziraphale’s hand so hard Aziraphale’s fingers were starting to go numb.

She took a breath, and leaned forward, the pleasure cresting again for both of them at the movement. She was only barely able to keep her control, to not collapse on top of Crowley, to stay bent over her and kiss her eyelids once more.

“Shall we move?” she whispered.

Crowley let out a choked sound. “Please…” 

And so Aziraphale started, rocking back and forth on Crowley’s dick, letting it find the spot inside her that drove her senses wild. After a moment Crowley joined in - thrusting up slowly into Aziraphale, the friction combining with Aziraphale’s tight, hot body to send bliss thrumming through her veins. They found their rhythm and then Aziraphale was kissing Crowley again, their lips locking together, breaking apart, sliding over each other, showing their love and devotion in a thousand sighs and moans. Overwhelmed tears slipped from the corners of Crowley’s eyes, and Aziraphale kissed each one gently away. 

Crowley felt the pleasure beginning to crystallize. Her dick was ready to release; she was so surrounded by love, Aziraphale held her so close, the world was so perfect for this one beautiful moment in time. She put a hand on Aziraphale’s hip. “Angel, I’m gonna - I’m -”

“I’m about to,” Aziraphale gasped. “Do it, love, come -”

And Crowley sobbed - _good, it felt so good_ \- and thrust up a final time, and came inside Aziraphale. And Aziraphale clenched and spasmed around her, her cry low and long and loud as a battlecry, only there was no battle here. As their pleasures reached their peaks as one, there was nothing but love, nothing but beauty, nothing but _ecstasy_. 

When the moment ended, they both breathed heavily. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s dick soften inside her, and she climbed off slowly, sighing as the stretch diminished. Her body felt relaxed, blissed-out, utterly gratified. 

“Oh, _love,_ ” she murmured. 

Crowley’s arms reached for her again and she settled herself into them. They rolled onto their sides, Crowley holding Aziraphale around her middle and Aziraphale wrapping her wide arms tight around Crowley’s thin shoulders. Their foreheads bumped and they smiled, easy and happy smiles. 

It was still impossible to think they were really free to do all this. Despite it being over a year, Aziraphale could hardly believe it. She didn’t worry anymore, that Heaven and Hell would come break down their door, but she did still marvel here in the afterglow of their love - the love they got to share every day, every moment, in every way they wanted and chose - she did still marvel at the wonderful gift this supposedly uncaring universe had given them. 

“You’re a miracle,” Aziraphale said, running a hand through Crowley’s long hair. “Everything about you, Crowley, every part of you, everything you do - it’s a miracle.” 

Crowley gazed at her with a face so full of love it was hard to look at. “If that’s true, you’re the source of it.” 

They stayed in each other’s arms as the afterglow faded into tiredness, as they drifted toward sleep. They stayed in the little world they’d built for themselves and for each other. The small, safe world where nothing existed but their love. They got to live in that world for as long as they wanted, now - that was their future, forever and ever.


End file.
